Protecting Your Own
by drarryisgreen
Summary: WARNING: MPREG. Story: Love in the middle of the war: Set in sixth year, Harry goes to the hospital wing to apologise to Draco and ends up confessing his love. They both didn't know this could happen, Harry is stuck in the middle of the war and Draco has to figure out how to protect his family! Vague but hopeful ending. (Pregnant Draco, top!harry, bottom!draco, underage characters)
1. PART ONE

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Harry's Story**

* * *

It was just a few short days after Harry had inadvertently cast the _Sectumsempra _on Draco Malfoy landing him in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Harry had visited Malfoy every night since then, he hadn't meant to harm him, he hadn't known at the time what the spell did.

Under the invisibility cloak Harry watched Malfoy sleep. Sometimes he'd watch him shiver in slumber – because of a nightmare, he was sure. Nightmares Harry himself might have caused. Once he'd come so close to Malfoy's face that he'd seen tears streaking down the other boy's cheeks. _He cries in his sleep._

_What did I do? How can he ever forgive me? How could I ever forgive myself? _

Harry stood there staring at Malfoy in the dark that Thursday evening. He had left the Great Hall immediately after dinner. He'd indicated to everyone that he was returning to his room in the Gryffindor Tower to rest but instead he'd put on his cloak and left his room immediately. He needed to be near him, watch him rest, make sure he was okay.

He knew it was Malfoy's last night in the hospital bed and he'd return to the Slytherin dorms the next day. He wouldn't have this much proximity with him again. They were supposed to hate each other; they were not supposed to talk to one another. How could Harry ask for his forgiveness in public even if he tried? He knew Malfoy was up to something, he was still convinced of it _but what_?

_I wish I could wake him up, I wish I could tell him that I just want to talk. I just want to ask him questions. Did he curse that necklace? Did he poison that mead? He'll tell me, and I'll believe him, I just want him to say 'No.'_

Harry sighed, accidentally, involuntarily, stridently. Malfoy woke up. Harry stood very still, he was so close to him, could almost could touch him but he remained motionless. He didn't want to make Malfoy aware of his presence.

"Potter?" Malfoy whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Harry was so _stupid_! He hadn't realised his cloak had slid off and Malfoy could see him!

"Come to finish the job?" Malfoy sneered as he shifted up on the bed and sat up straight.

"What? No!" Harry exclaimed in soft voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Malfoy scoffed.

"Listen, Malfoy, I'm sorry! I didn't know what that spell did. If I had, I wouldn't have…I would never…"

"You should have just killed me. It would have been better if I died, if Professor Snape hadn't found me."

"No, I am so thankful he did! Malfoy, I don't know what I would have done if you'd died. If I had killed you," Harry implored, his voice growing weepy. He didn't want to hear Malfoy talk about dying. Harry had shortened the distance between the two of them now; he was so close to Malfoy. He placed his right hand on Malfoy's knee causing him to raise an eyebrow as he gazed at Harry's hand.

"Potter–"

"Malfoy, I have a few questions for you, if you'll allow me," Harry interrupted him.

"I am not going to answer any questions. Not to you, not to anyone. I won't, I…can't. If that's why you're here, you might as well just leave," Malfoy announced.

Harry didn't move his hand away; instead his touch became more evident. He unknowingly began to gently caress Malfoy's leg with his fingers. Malfoy raised his eyebrow again and stared at Harry's hand movements. "Also, if you could stop…touching me…like that."

Harry woke up to realise what he was doing with his hand. He thought about stopping but he didn't pause. His fingers lightly moved up Malfoy's leg. "Why? You don't like it?" he whispered.

Malfoy cleared his throat. He opened his mouth about to retort when Harry attacked his lips with his own. His hand slowly trailed up his leg as he slyly slid his tongue into Malfoy's mouth, hands only stopping when he reached Malfoy's cock, gathering that he was hard. Malfoy sucked on Harry's tongue for a minute until he finally pushed him away. Harry's hand still rested on Malfoy's crotch.

"Potter, what in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I just know that I had to see you, so…"

"So you came here every night?" Malfoy stated. There was no doubt in his eyes; he had known that Harry visited him every night.

"How–?"

"What game are you playing?" Malfoy demanded, ignoring Harry's question. "Do you want to further embarrass me, after nearly killing me in the bathroom? So you and your insufferable friends can have a laugh!"

"Malfoy, no. I…I don't know what possessed me to kiss you except that I wanted to and I want to again," Harry professed.

"Move your hand, Potter," Malfoy commanded. Harry's hand was still on Malfoy's groin, his fingers gently massaging his cock.

"No."

"What?"

"Yell, Malfoy, call out for help. Scream at the top of your lungs that Harry Potter is in the Hospital Wing and has returned to kill you. That's the only way I will move my hand."

Malfoy gulped. He closed his eyes and smashed his head back against the headboard, turning his face away from Harry. Harry let go of Malfoy's privates and placed his finger on his chin guiding his face back towards Harry. He slowly leaned in again, anticipating a punch or a scream from Malfoy but he didn't counter Harry. He simply licked his bottom lip causing Harry to do the same before their lips met again.

"I didn't mean to harm you," Harry gently whispered as he pulled back gasping for air.

"Still, you should have just killed me."

"If I had killed you, then we couldn't do this." Harry leaned in again, opening his mouth a bit, inviting Malfoy's tongue to meet his. Malfoy placed his left hand on Harry's waist, grabbing onto his jeans as he pulled Harry onto the hospital bed, on top of him.

They stopped abruptly when Malfoy pushed Harry and whispered, "Someone's coming!" Harry quickly jumped off of Malfoy and hid under his invisibility cloak.

"Mr Malfoy, how are you doing this evening?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she waved her wand for the lights to come on in the room. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I was sleeping – then I woke up suddenly and was just thinking. I don't need the lights, I will be going off to sleep again soon," Malfoy responded. Harry noticed the pure–blood tone had retuned in his voice.

"Okay, dear, here's your medicinal potion for the night. I've set charms at the door so no one will be able to come in and out. Professor Dumbledore's orders. You'll be released tomorrow morning and Professor Snape will be here to escort you back to your dorms," Madam Pomfrey replied with a polite tone, ignoring Malfoy's arrogant attitude.

"What's in it?" Malfoy asked uneasily.

"It's a simple tonic induced from Urtica dioica, red raspberry leaves, one drop of Mandrake Draught, and your last dose of blood–replenishing potion all mixed in one. It'll help your body relax and you can sleep better through the night. It'll relieve the pain you told me you were experiencing because of the cuts, and increase blood circulation. You won't be needing any more potions after you leave tomorrow. So now – come on, drink up!" Madam Pomfrey insisted as she handed Malfoy a small book. "Here I wrote it all down in here so you can research it later. I have to say, Mr Malfoy, I am quite impressed with your interest in tonics and healing potions. Perhaps a career as a Healer is in the future?"

"I have no future," Malfoy uttered as he drank the potion in its entirety.

"Oh hush. It was one fight that went slightly disarray, I am sure Mr Potter feels dreadful. He's asked me about your health twice a day, strictly confidentially of course. Now, I shall return at 7 o'clock in the morning tomorrow. You can choose to have breakfast here or in the Great Hall with your friends after Professor Snape escorts you away. Have a good night Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded in gratitude and, just as Madam Pomfrey opened the door to leave, he flicked his wand and turned the lights down. He sat in silence for a few moments then whispered, "Potter!"

Harry revealed himself from under the invisibility cloak and whispered in return, "I'm here." He saw Malfoy's eyes shine even in the darkness. Malfoy eyes showed a bit of hesitation as if he was worried that Harry might have left. Harry smiled gently upon meeting his eyes. "I think I'm stuck here for the night," he uttered.

"You shouldn't have come," Malfoy retorted.

"Stop, Malfoy. Just stop. Don't push me away, I'm here because I want to be."

"Because you feel sorry –"

"No, because I love you," Harry answered. This time Harry didn't ask for permission, he wasn't gentle; he didn't wait for Malfoy to pull him on the bed. Harry was on top of Malfoy in an instant, his body pressing Malfoy under his, his teeth gently biting Malfoy's lower lip, his hands running through Malfoy's hair, and his cock pushing against his jeans and brushing against Malfoy's under the cotton sheet.

Harry pulled the cotton sheet away from in between them and began massaging Malfoy's inner thighs. Malfoy gasped upon feeling Harry's touch and closed his eyes, leaning back against his pillow. Harry watched him for a few moments, Malfoy's hands grasping onto Harry's shoulders. Harry slowly slid his hands towards the elastic of Malfoy's trousers and gently began to pull his trousers down. Malfoy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Harry. "Do you want me to stop?" Harry murmured and Malfoy shook his head. He reached over and began loosening Harry's shirt from his jeans and pulled it off.

Harry gradually lowered Malfoy's trousers and pants all the way down his legs before removing them completely. He stared at Malfoy's erect cock, long, thick and full of colour. His eyes widened with bewilderment and hunger. "Have you ever?" Malfoy whispered. Harry nodded a 'yes,' and answered.

"Once."

Harry lowered his mouth to Malfoy's cock and lightly brushed his lips against the head. Malfoy let out a gentle moan before Harry stretched his tongue out further and his mouth grasped onto more of Malfoy's cock. Harry felt Malfoy's hands gently grabbing onto his hair. In no time Harry's mouth was all over Malfoy's cock and sucked him down as greedily as he could. His eyes began to water but Harry didn't care, he just wanted more. Malfoy tugged on Harry's locks and levelled the rhythm of Harry's head bobbing.

Harry moaned around Malfoy's cock, his tongue franticly bestowing his undivided attention. He looked up to see Malfoy, who was simply watching him. His mouth was open with need, his hand still guiding Harry's head up and down his length. Harry returned to his task with fervour, his own cock erect and twitching, begging for attention where it was still restrained in his jeans. He wanted to release himself, touch himself but refrained; he wanted to come in another manner.

Malfoy eventually released a soft moan; Harry was gratified to know that Malfoy was enjoying this as much as he was. Harry released Malfoy's cock and heard a whimper before diving in again. He simply needed to gasp a breath of air. Malfoy moaned again and whispered something that Harry didn't quite hear. He shot a look again towards Malfoy and Malfoy had his eyes closed and his mouth was still open as though he was gasping for breath himself. Malfoy whispered again and Harry could hear him faintly, "I am close, so close."

Harry smiled and returned to concentrating on Malfoy's delectable cock. Shortly after Malfoy's moans became rowdier – Harry could tell that he had been holding back before but now he was finally letting go. He poured himself in Harry's mouth as Harry continued sucking without flinching. Malfoy emptied down Harry's throat and Harry swallowed him whole. Harry released Malfoy's cock only when Malfoy let go of his hair and his hand limply fell next to his body.

Harry straightened up to look at Malfoy, still kneeling in between Malfoy's legs, his hands resting on Malfoy's hips, gently rubbing them with his thumb.

"How did you learn to do that, if you've only done it once?" Malfoy whispered still catching his breath. Harry didn't respond, but simply grinned at the winded blond. Harry's hands fumbled slightly as he unbuttoned and unzipped himself, pulling his jeans down and releasing his throbbing cock. Malfoy stared at Harry's cock in amazement. Harry pushed his jeans all the way down then let go of his clothing and leaned in towards Malfoy, his body pressing against Malfoy's once again and his released cock now gently brushing over Malfoy's stomach. He used the pressure of one leg over the other to get rid of his jeans completely. Harry gently kissed him again, his tongue slid in and out quickly and he sucked on Malfoy's lower lip. His legs were now wrapped around Malfoy as Harry sat on his lap.

"I want to feel what it's like being inside you," Harry murmured as he nuzzled tenderly under Malfoy's left ear. "I have never done _that _before," he added.

"Me neither," Malfoy responded.

"Do you want to?" Harry asked.

"Are you playing with me?" Malfoy asked. His voice had reservations but his hands had reached Potter's arse and they were stroking him gently.

"No. I have a deep desire to do this right now. This is not why I came here and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Harry answered. Malfoy nodded as though he believed Harry and Harry slid his hands under Malfoy's shirt. He slowly pulled the shirt over Malfoy's head when he saw them, the scars his spell had left. They looked sealed yet fresh at the same time. Harry pulled back a little bit, in shock as though the scars would come to life and attack him. His horror clearly showed in his eyes as he looked up at Malfoy in alarm. Harry turned to look at Malfoy's arm. _It was there_. The thing he had suspected he was now staring at it. The Dark Mark on Malfoy's arm.

Harry turned to look at Malfoy; he looked directly into his eyes. Malfoy stared back at Harry with no response. His eyes were a bit moistened as though he was inaudibly begging for Harry to ignore the Mark.

Harry didn't know what to do; he gently touched one of the scars on Malfoy's chest. "Does it hurt?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Not anymore."

Harry leaned in to kiss another scar. "I am so sorry, Malfoy."

"It's okay, Potter," Malfoy responded quietly.

"I just sucked your cock, you can call me Harry."

"Well as you're about to fuck me in the arse, I suppose you can call me Draco."

Harry chuckled slightly causing Draco to snicker immediately. Harry realised he'd never heard Draco do that before, his laughs in the past had always been cruel but this was different, this was innocent. Harry kissed Draco again. "Do you know how to conjure up some…?"

"Lubricant or oil?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. Draco reached for his wand on the left and took Harry's hand. He murmured something resulting in a greasy substance that coated Harry's right hand.

Before Harry could say anything Draco's mouth was on his again. Harry moved his legs one at a time, edging Draco to spread his own with his knees. His left hand slowly travelled down Draco's stomach brushing past his cock down his arse to his entrance. When Harry finally located Draco's hole his right hand met his left. Harry rubbed his hands together a bit; the index finger of his right hand leisurely entered Draco as his left hand, with a small bit of grease on it, began stroking his own cock. Draco gasped when Harry's finger entered Draco completely but he didn't protest, Harry gradually entered a second finger as he resisted stroking his cock any further – he was afraid he'd come too soon.

Draco moaned with intensity, and Harry hoped it was pleasure as Harry's third finger was making its way inside him. Harry had spent several minutes massaging Draco with two fingers before he'd allowed the third one to enter. He wanted to be very careful with Draco; he wanted to make sure that he would have enough time to change his mind before Harry entered him. When Harry eventually removed his fingers from Draco's entrance he heard Draco whimper in complaint; Harry quickly replaced the fingers by placing the tip of his cock at the rim of Draco's hole.

He grabbed onto Draco's legs and pushed them slightly further apart. Harry thrust into Draco's arse immersing himself inside him in one quick motion. Draco moaned louder than he had all night, Harry saw a glimpse of pain on his face and stopped. He didn't pull out but remained still. "No, no, don't stop. Please, don't stop," Draco begged.

Harry pushed in deeper and released a gratifying moan himself. "Gods, Draco, you're so tight. You feel amazing," Harry declared. He felt Draco's nails digging into his own arse as he pulled Harry inside him. His moans, his painful moans were encouraging Harry to stop but his hands wouldn't let go, and they pushed him in, deeper.

Harry pushed into him deeper, harder with every thrust. "You said you loved me," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise as he continued thrusting.

"You said you loved me," Draco repeated himself.

"Yeah, I did, I do," Harry panted. "I love you, Draco."

Draco moaned as Harry felt his body finally loosen up. He had let go of Harry's arse and simply relaxed on his back spreading his legs more for Harry. "I love you too, Harry," Draco breathed the words in stages in between his moans.

Harry lifted Draco's legs more as his last thrusts finally caused him to come undone. He moaned the words, "Fuck, Draco, you're so hot," as he filled Draco with his orgasm. Harry let go of Draco's legs and collapsed on Draco's body. He heard Draco mutter something in pain and he quickly rolled over.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt your scar?" Harry's voice was frantic.

Draco laughed slightly. "No, your head's heavy, Potter."

"Oh, sorry." Harry shifted his body and cuddled up next to Draco, resting his head on Draco's left shoulder.

They rested quietly next to each other with Harry's arm spread across Draco's chest. Harry finally began to feel the awkwardness settling in between them. He straightened up slightly to reach down towards the floor, grabbing the cotton sheet he'd discarded earlier. He covered himself and Draco under the sheet and returned to his previous position by Draco's side.

"I thought you hated me," Draco finally broke the silence.

"I could say the same about you," Harry retorted. Draco didn't respond. "I came after you in the bathroom to see if you were okay, but you were crying, and I didn't know what to do." Harry paused; he pulled onto Draco's body a bit more, trying to get closer. "I wanted to run up to you, hold you, do something but you–"

"Threw a hex at you, yes I am aware," Draco answered.

"So, I thought you hated me. I have been…for lack of a better word, obsessed with you for a good part of this past year. I thought, I mean, I know you're up to something and no one else will believe me. Now I see this." Harry touched Draco's arm gently, touching the skin around the Dark Mark. "But I also know something else now, this obsession is more than just that belief, I can't deny my attraction towards you. I want, I needed, to be with you."

"You hated me simply because you were in love with me?"

"Something like that," Harry answered. "What about you?"

"About the same I reckon. I knew the moment I realised I fancied blokes, I knew I fancied you the most. I've spent years trying to suppress my feelings for you and when you saw me that day, I was so crushed. I never wanted you to see me like that so I did the first thing I thought of. Destroy you before you could destroy me."

Harry nuzzled his head under Draco's chin as he kissed his neck gently. Draco turned to his side to face Harry, his legs intertwined with Harry's.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, feeling severely insecure.

"I don't know. I still can't talk about my… conundrum. And when the time comes, you'll hate me. I know it. But until then, I want to do this again, and again," Draco answered.

"You could talk to Dumbledore, I'm sure he could help you," Harry replied. Draco didn't answer, he simply closed his eyes. Harry leaned in to kiss Draco one last time before he drifted off.

* * *

0–0–0–0–0

* * *

Harry was standing at the edge of a cliff where there were two bodies hanging in mid–air. One was Dumbledore and the other was Draco. He heard the hissing laughter of Voldemort but when he turned to look for him he couldn't see anyone. His scar burned and Voldemort's hissing was becoming louder. He wanted Harry to choose between Draco and Dumbledore. One had to die – they both had betrayed Voldemort of their own accord and Harry had to pick one to live over the other.

Harry woke up sweating and shuddering from his nightmare. It took him a few moments until he realised where he was. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, in bed with Draco. Draco looked so peaceful as he slept. It was darker in the room now and the only light within was the moonlight that came through the window. Harry watched Draco's hair shine in the moonlight and even as he smiled at the calm moment, he somehow knew that things would not be this serene any longer. He wanted to enjoy this moment while he could.

Harry gently brushed his hand on Draco's face, taking in his soft skin against his fingertips. Draco sleepily opened his eyes and smiled when he registered Harry. "What time is it?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure, I can cast a Tempus Charm to find out if you want," Harry offered before he realised that his wand along with all of his clothes were on the other side of the bed. "Actually–"

"I really don't know how you get anything accomplished, Harry," Draco responded as he leaned towards Harry to grab his wand and discovered it was nearly five in the morning. He turned to hold Harry again and whispered, "Can't sleep?"

"Just a terrifying dream," Harry answered, "no big deal."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Good." Draco grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Since you woke me up and all," he seductively whispered.

Harry inched himself closer to Draco's body, having gone hard as soon as he heard Draco's seductive suggestion and realised that Draco was too as his hand brushed against Draco's cock. He grinned in the midst of their kisses and began to pull on Draco's erect state. His left hand was still a bit greasy from a few hours ago and it helped with the friction.

Draco began stroking Harry as he brushed his thumb over the head of Harry's prick. Harry squeezed Draco's cock and pushed their bodies together, kissing Draco he whispered, "Don't be gentle."

Draco was moaning and thrusting himself into Harry's fist, as Harry did the same. Soon Harry lined their cocks together and Draco groaned, their hands moving in unison, sliding up and down both their shafts. The feeling of Draco's cock touching his own made Harry moan in satisfaction.

When Draco finally moaned into Harry's mouth, he nearly came undone. He sucked on Draco's tongue as his legs tried to bring them closer together, eventually their hands stroked each other in unison, their tongues tussled in unison and they moaned as one. Draco's breathing fastened, and Harry knew he was close. Draco's hips jerked, and Harry mimicked him. Harry came a few seconds before Draco spilling all over each other's cock.

Harry continued kissing Draco regardless of how sticky he felt. They hadn't cleaned up after their first endeavour and Harry's realisation of his dry spunk still inside Draco made him think that he might soon get hard again.

"What time did Madam Pomfrey say she was due to return?" Harry asked.

"Seven," Draco answered. "But, she usually comes in earlier than that."

"Oh, so we better get cleaned up and I'd best hide then," Harry answered. Draco nodded in acknowledgement but didn't let go of Harry.

"I might ask to stay in one more night," Draco spoke, breaking their kiss after a few moments. "I can say that I'm still feeling weak and want to rest here."

"Do you want me to visit tomorrow night?" Harry asked, unable to hide his grin.

"Obviously," Draco responded. "You've been coming here every night; you might as well start doing something constructive."

"You never did answer me before," Harry stated as Draco raised an eyebrow in question. "How did you know that I came by every night?"

"Your shoes, you're too tall now for your cloak. You should really hunch when you walk," Draco answered. He finally released Harry and stood up to grab his clothes. Harry found his wand on the floor and charmed the sheets clean. He turned towards Draco who simply looked at him with scepticism. "Point that thing away from me, Potter."

Harry flustered, he felt himself turning red. He placed his wand on the bed and grabbed his jeans. He removed his pants and put them on before sitting on the bed to put his jeans on. He looked up to find Draco watching him getting dressed.

"Are you going to apply a cleaning charm on yourself?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, I think I'm just going to shower. I'm awake anyway and Madam Pomfrey is due soon so she'll scold me for wasting my day if I am not ready for breakfast by seven am." Draco grabbed the towel that was next to his bed and stood awkwardly in front of Harry.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Harry asked.

"You want to watch me shower?" Draco asked, his eyes widening.

"Well I can't really do anything else. I have to wait for her to get here and disarm the doors, and if I sit here under the invisibility cloak, I might fall asleep and there's a higher risk of getting caught. So at least this way, I'll be awake and if she arrives when you're in the shower, I can easily slip out." Harry smirked as he answered, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow.

"Haven't had enough yet, Potter?"

"I don't think I could ever have enough of you," Harry replied.

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor tower in the morning he was verbally battered by Hermione and Ron.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded. Harry immediately glared at Ron who simply shrugged.

"You didn't tell me where you were going, I couldn't even lie for you even if I wanted to," Ron said.

"I went to the Hospital Wing to check on Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey locked the door so I couldn't get out. I ended up spending the night there, and I snuck out this morning under the cloak," Harry answered, it was partially the truth.

"You did _what_?" Ron asked.

"What if you had gotten caught, Harry; you already have detention for the rest of the school year. You would certainly have gotten expelled if anyone had seen you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, don't worry I was careful. No one saw me," Harry answered. "Now if you don't mind, I'm starving and I'd like to take a shower before breakfast."

Harry and his friends headed to the Great Hall shortly after and went about their day. Harry overheard Pansy and Blaise talking in Slughorn's Potions class. Draco apparently had told Pansy, who had visited him earlier that he was still feeling weak and wished to stay in the hospital room for another night. Both Pansy and Blaise turned to glare at Harry when they realised he had been listening. Harry turned around quickly, pretending to talk to Ron. He couldn't help but smile at the news. He longed for it to be nightfall when he could be with Draco again.

After dinner Harry rushed to his room in Gryffindor Tower to start his homework. He wanted to finish it all before he headed to meet Draco. The night before Madam Pomfrey had stopped by at ten o'clock to check up on Draco before she locked the doors to his room. Harry thought he should probably arrive in the Hospital Wing by 9 o'clock just to be safe – which meant that Harry wouldn't have much time to do his homework.

At half past eight, Ron walked into their room eyeing Harry who was grossly captivated by his homework. "Got plans again tonight, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up and spoke, "Ron, can you keep a secret?" At Ron's nod Harry continued, "Promise – even from Hermione?" Ron raised an eyebrow and nodded again, this time more suspiciously.

"I've sort of got a date, and I need to meet this person tonight so I won't be back until the morning. Can you keep that information to yourself?"

"A date? With whom?" Ron asked. "Is that where you went last night? Is that where you go every night? Did you lie about going to see Malfoy?"

"Okay, Ron, I can't tell you everything. Yes, I have been going somewhere every night to see this person and that's all I can tell you right now. You promise you won't tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Alright, I promise, but you have to tell me who it is!" Ron insisted.

"I promise, I will soon, when I can," Harry replied.

Shortly before nine o'clock Harry put on his invisibility cloak and ran out of the room, past the common room, narrowly avoiding bumping into Dean who he saw was trying to apologise to Ginny. _Surely to win her back_, he thought.

When Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing, he slowed down. He walked forward carefully and pushed the door gently to check if it was locked. It wasn't. Harry let out a sigh of relief and entered the room quietly. He saw Madam Pomfrey talking to Draco, watching as she handed Draco a potion which he drank quickly. Soon she walked past his invisible form and closed the doors behind her.

Harry, still under the invisibility cloak, turned to look at Draco. He looked a bit woeful, Harry thought, probably not having realised that Harry had in fact made it on time. Harry swiftly walked up to Draco's bed and gently caressed his shoulder.

"Potter?"

"I'm here," Harry answered, revealing himself from under the cloak before speaking again. "I thought we agreed to use our first names?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it seems I got a bit too comfortable using your first name. Pansy caught me calling you Harry and questioned my hatred towards you," Draco answered, his tone light.

Harry leaned in to kiss Draco, his hands running through the other boy's hair. He pulled back shortly after and spoke, "I hope you convinced her of your loathing."

"Very much so," Draco responded, pulling Harry back in for a kiss.

"I enjoyed watching you in the shower this morning," Harry commented, eventually pulling apart long enough to remove his shirt and crawling on top of Draco and leaning over him.

"I wasn't sure how long you stayed for, I was so nervous," Draco confessed.

"Long enough to have a wank in the shower later myself," Harry acknowledged. Draco gasped at Harry's statement and pulled Harry towards himself again, moving until they both under the covers, lying next to each other with their hands in each other's hair, legs intertwined.

"I am sure something can be arranged to make up for that yearning," Draco said. Soon their clothes were on the floor and they lay in each other's arms for the rest of the night, falling asleep somewhere close to one o'clock.

The next morning Harry awoke at six o'clock but Draco was fast asleep. Harry watched Draco sleep for a few moments eventually tearing himself away from Draco's perfect body. He gathered his belongings and his invisibility cloak and snuck into the bathroom. It was pure luck that he didn't get caught by Madam Pomfrey who walked into the room soon after and screamed at Draco for sleeping naked. Harry watched from under his cloak as Madam Pomfrey scolded Draco consistently about now she knew why he'd asked to stay alone in the Hospital Wing for one more night.

"This isn't the kind of place for you to cater to your personal satisfaction, Mr Malfoy!"

Harry wished he could reveal himself and take the blame for Draco, but he knew that wouldn't help their case. If anything, they'd both get in more trouble. Shortly after she stormed out of the room and Harry snuck up to Draco, kissed him on the forehead and ran out. Draco didn't see him leave.

* * *

0–0–0–0–0

* * *

On the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry walked past Luna. He was still under the invisibility cloak but he slowed his pace and became more cautious.

"I know you're there, just wanted to wish you a good morning," Luna said, and continued walking, looking lost in her thoughts.

"Luna?" Harry called after her, removing his cloak.

Luna turned to look at him and smiled at his appearance, in all of his post–shagged glory. "I hope he treats you well," she said.

"Who?"

"The one you spent the night with of course."

"How do you know it's a _he_?"

"I speculated," Luna replied; Harry continued to look confused. "Would you believe me if I told you how?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" Harry whispered.

"Sure, Harry," she replied, as she came closer to him, realising that he was about to tell her a secret. She seemed overjoyed.

"If anyone asks, can I say I spent the night with you?"

She looked as though she was gravely thinking it over. "But, where did we sleep?" she asked.

"We didn't," replied Harry.

"Ah!" She seemed even more delighted now. "That's quite brilliant, actually." Luna turned around and continued walking towards the direction she was headed. Harry hoped to God that he wouldn't live to regret that decision.

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room he was harassed by Hermione. Eventually Ron joined them but he didn't ask as many questions as their joint friend did. Harry did his best to divert from any direct answers before finally divulging the fact that he'd apparently spent the night with Luna, insisting that they hadn't done anything other than talking. Hermione looked hurt when Harry _confessed_ that he felt close to her and felt that he could tell her things about his feelings and she wouldn't bombard him with questions. He then spent the next twenty minutes attempting to console Hermione.

After his shower Harry and his friends went to the Great Hall for breakfast and the room went quiet when Harry entered. Harry didn't notice it at first but when Hermione elbowed him gently he looked up to the students that watched him in silence, some were looking at him, while a few glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco had returned for breakfast with his friends, their eyes locked for a few short moments then Hermione pulled him away – breaking his concentration.

"Why were you staring like that at him?" Ron asked.

"Staring like what?" Harry asked in return.

"Like you were ready to finish the job," replied Ron.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry uttered. "There's no _job_ I want to finish." That wasn't necessarily true, there was one sort of job Harry's mind immediately diverted to, and he wondered when he'd be able to perform it on Draco again. Harry smiled at the thought while he sat at the table across from Ginny.

"Thinking about Luna?" Ginny asked; the contempt in her voice was difficult to miss.

"What?" Harry looked up; his concentration having been broken again.

"We know all about your late night rendezvous with Luna," Dean added as he placed his arm around Ginny who immediately shrugged it away.

"It's sort of new," Harry mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with toast in order to avoid speaking.

"We are going to miss you at the game tomorrow," Ginny said. It took Harry a few seconds but he realised that the next day was Saturday; he was going to miss the Quidditch match because he was scheduled to have detention with Snape every Saturday until the end of term.

Ron had to practically bark at everyone on the table to leave Harry alone. Harry nodded in gratitude towards him and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, Harry doing his best to ignore the Slytherin table. Harry wanted to know what they were saying but he stopped himself from asking.

The rest of his day went along in a haze until dinner time when Luna approached Harry and the entire Great Hall murmured in the background. "What is it?" Harry asked, pulling her to the side.

"I received a note. I suspect _he_, whoever he is, has heard the rumours and contacted me. He sent me a letter for you." Luna handed Harry a small envelope that had his name on it. He smiled at her when he realised that the envelope was still sealed, she hadn't looked inside. Luna leaned in, kissed his cheek and walked away. There was more oohing from the students after that.

Harry casually glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking in his direction; he immediately looked away and sat down next to Ron.

"More secret rendezvous with Luna?" Hermione whispered in disapproval.

"Something like that," Harry responded without making any eye contact. He touched the envelope gently as it rested in the pockets of his trousers. His heart was beating twice as fast with anticipation and the desire to read the message tore at him.

_On the way to the North Tower, just before Trelawney's chambers there's a door on the right. Tap with your wand twice in the centre, and whisper 'praenuntio.' I will wait for you there at ten o'clock. Perhaps a new place to cater for the personal satisfaction_.

Harry read the note the moment he found himself alone in the Gryffindor common room, smiling as he poured over the words. As soon as he heard mumbling of students approaching he threw the note in the fire. The note wasn't signed, but he knew without a doubt that it was from Draco, he'd even used the same words Madame Pomfrey had uttered earlier.

Harry ran out of the common room and out of the Gryffindor Tower, and headed towards the Ravenclaw Tower – he needed to talk with Luna.

As soon as Harry arrived he encountered Padma and he begged her to fetch Luna for him. She grudgingly obliged and asked him to wait outside the door. She returned a few minutes later with Luna in tow. Harry had to glare at Padma to walk away from them before talking to Luna.

"What are you going to be doing at ten o'clock today?" Harry asked.

"Do you want me to disappear for a few hours?" Luna asked her own question, to which Harry nodded. "Alright, for a few hours I suppose," she said. He smiled at her and as a few Ravenclaw fifth years walked by Luna leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek again. "Appearances are important to keep up with a good fabricated story," she innocently spoke and began to walk away but Harry stopped her.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're a cool friend, Harry, and you deserve a bit of fun and love," she answered. Harry watched her walk away thinking over what she'd said. _Love, did it show_?

Harry returned back to his dorm soon after – he had a few hours left before he needed to make another excuse to leave the dormitory at night again. Harry checked the Marauder's Map for the secret location Draco had talked about in his note but didn't see an entrance.

Harry left the Gryffindor Tower five minutes before he was scheduled to meet Draco. He had checked the map again and he saw a small dot marked "Draco Malfoy" going up towards Professor Trelawney's chambers. Under his invisibility cloak he crawled out of the portrait hole and headed towards the Divination staircase. Halfway up the staircase, Harry noticed a wooden door. The door was hidden into the wall and if the pursuer didn't look at it with precisely the correct angle, he or she could miss the door entirely. It was no wonder that Harry had not known about this door at all. Harry checked the map one last time and it showed that Draco was, in fact, inside the wall. Harry closed the map and whispered "mischief managed." Then he removed his cloak and, with his wand, tapped the centre of the door and whispered "_praenuntio_." The door slowly swung open and Harry entered.

Harry had only taken five steps into the narrow hallway when the door closed behind him and he was pushed against the wall, attacked with a set of lips upon his. Harry knew who these lips belonged to; he had tasted that tongue two nights in a row now. He kissed back with as much force as was exerted on him. When they pulled apart, they were still in the dark and Harry whispered, "I've missed you."

The other body in the room didn't respond, but simply moaned into Harry's mouth as he shoved his hands inside Harry's trousers. Harry knew it was Draco, he'd tasted him, heard him, felt him but the darkness precluded his efforts of confirmation and that only made everything more intense. Soon Harry was on his knees pleasuring Draco with his tongue and shortly after, Draco had turned around and Harry was inside him. Harry came inside Draco, struggling to control his moans and in the end found himself simply hoping that Draco had placed silencing charms in the space before Harry had arrived.

"_Lumos_." Harry finally heard Draco speak. The bright light from the wand illumined the tiny space where they sat on the floor half naked and embracing each other.

"How did you find this place?" Harry asked.

"I stumbled upon it," Draco answered. Harry knew he wasn't going to say more, and he wasn't going to urge Draco.

"It's a great find," replied Harry. He held Draco tightly and kissed the top of his head. Draco snuggled his head more into Harry's neck which caused Harry to smile and close his eyes. They rested quietly for several minutes until Harry knew that it was imperative for him to leave. They couldn't spend the night in the literal _hole in the wall_ they had escaped to.

Harry hesitated for a moment but Draco spoke first. "You have to go?"

"We should go," Harry responded.

"Yeah, you're right. Pansy's probably throwing a fit."

Harry swallowed a lump. He suddenly remembered the conversation he'd heard over breakfast earlier that day, something about Draco and Pansy. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Same thing that's happening between Luna and you only Pansy thinks it's real," Draco answered.

"Why does she think it's real?" Harry asked; though he knew already why she thought it was real. He remembered the beginning of the school year on the Hogwarts Express and Draco's head resting in her lap the entire train ride. "You've probably led her on," he finally answered for himself.

"I didn't lead her on; she's basically just followed me. I let her before because I denied … these feelings towards – "

"Blokes," Harry said.

"Yeah, but when it was becoming too much, I told her to back off and she hasn't."

"Have you –" Harry hesitated.

"Shagged her?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "No, what about you?"

"I haven't shagged Pansy," Harry answered, doing his best to supress a grin. Draco immediately punched Harry in the stomach for his astute retort. "Ow, Draco!" His smile grew wide and before the other boy could punch him again, he spoke. "No, I haven't shagged a girl, or a bloke. I've only done that one thing, one time, with one bloke," Harry uttered.

"Who?"

"We should really leave," Harry said, attempting to change the topic.

Draco pulled him back towards him with force, almost tearing Harry's shirt. "WHO?"

Harry sighed and answered, "Cedric." He looked at Draco, whose face showed his confusion. His eyes asked the question Harry knew would have been next. "Right after the Yule Ball, I saw him and Cho snogging and I lost it. After she'd left I confronted him. I thought … I don't know what I thought, I knew I was jealous because I fancied Cho and he'd succeeded in getting her before me. So I marched up to him, ready to fight for her and we sort of got into a brawl and one thing led to another and I was on my knees and he was telling me what to do."

"Wow," Draco whispered.

"Then he was murdered by Voldemort, and I've never been with anyone since." Harry felt Draco shiver at Voldemort's name.

"I thought you and Cho –" Draco said.

"It was a failed attempt to revive something we both were missing, it was a disaster," Harry answered.

"Do you miss him?" Draco asked, his voice so innocent that Harry couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

"I do wish he hadn't died, but no, I don't miss him like that," he said. Harry held Draco tightly again and leaned in to catch Draco's mouth with his. Draco parted his lips welcoming Harry's tongue. This was their third night together and they continued to kiss as though they'd never kiss again. Harry didn't know whether or not they _would_ ever kiss again.

"We should really stop before we start something," Draco whispered when they parted gasping for air.

"Yeah, I've got detention with Snape at ten in the morning," Harry responded, more reminding himself than informing Draco. He stared at Draco wide eyed, apologetic for what he'd just blurted out. "I am sorry, I didn't mean – It's not your fault… I…"

Draco shut Harry up the best way he knew how, with his tongue shoved in Harry's mouth as he tried to continue talking. "Just meet me here tomorrow after your detention," Draco said.

"But Quidditch –"

"Do I look like I care about Quidditch right now?"

"What about the same time tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

"Fine, I'll be here at ten," Draco replied. Harry could tell that Draco wasn't happy about having to wait an extra five hours than he'd planned to see him. He leaned in to softly kiss the tip of Draco's nose and smiled.

He stood up and began to dress and Draco did the same. "Okay, nine o'clock, so we'll have more time together," Harry finally said, his words causing Draco to grin like Harry had never seen before.

* * *

0–0–0–0–0

* * *

Detention with Snape the next day was more torturous than Harry could ever have imagined, his memories of Draco's soft skin, his touch, was what kept him going through the entire day. He wondered what Snape would do if he found out that the reason Harry was currently in detention was the reason he was now with Draco.

_Am I with Draco? Are we a couple? _

The thought of being romantically involved with Draco, whether or not were they exclusive occupied his mind for the second half of the day. He'd completely forgotten about the Quidditch match that was taking place outside and only remembered when Snape made a passing comment about Harry's misery being due to the fact that he couldn't be out there with his teammates. He didn't know that Harry's misery had to nothing to do with Quidditch but the fact that he wasn't in Draco's arms.

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower he was amazed by the celebration of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup. He hugged his teammates and other classmates and was startled when Ginny tried to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, astonished. His shock and tone of disapproval caused Ginny to look at him in disbelief before she turned, running out of the room crying. Dean chased after her. Harry returned to his room and collapsed on his bed. His only salvage would be that night when he'd be reunited with Draco.

Harry and Draco's secret affair continued for two weeks. Every other night they'd meet at ten o'clock in the secret hidden room near the Divination Staircase and during the day, Harry would continue to watch Draco through the Marauder's Map wondering what he was up to. He knew Draco was planning something but during their time together, he could never gather the courage to ask him about it. They never spoke to each other during the day, they barely acknowledged the other's presence, and they only communicated through Luna. Until one day when Luna delivered Draco's last message.

_It's over. Don't contact me anymore_.

Harry noted blotches on the parchment, as though someone had been crying when they wrote the message. He didn't understand, why had Draco suddenly asked to stop?

He wrote back a quick response but he no reply ever came.

A week passed by and Harry was absolutely miserable. No one knew what was wrong with him, everyone assumed that there was trouble in paradise with Luna but Harry was always with Luna, if not then he was with Ron and Hermione. They asked him constantly about his unhappiness, and he shrugged it off as unable to help Dumbledore in the search for the Horcruxes.

Finally Harry came across Professor Trelawney who told him that she had been thrown out of the Room of Requirement. She confessed to him that Snape had overheard her prophecy about the Chosen One. Harry convinced himself that the reason Draco has been so distant was because he was going to carry out the task Voldemort had bestowed upon him and he became convinced that Snape was helping him.

"I've been so foolish," Harry confessed to Ron and Hermione. "This entire time, I thought we had become close, I thought I could have stopped him. But, he was just using me and now –"

"Now what, Harry?" Hermione asked. She had no idea what Harry was talking about and Harry finally admitted everything to his friends. He told them about his affair with Draco, that it was in fact Draco he was seeing and not Luna. They were stunned.

"You can't be serious, _Malfoy_?" Ron asked, his tone full of disgust.

"Did you love him?" Hermione asked, causing Ron to gasp aloud in disbelief.

"I did, I _do_, still," responded Harry. He paused for a few moments then spoke again, "I have to do something – I have to tell Dumbledore!" He stood up and ran out of the room towards Dumbledore's office. Before he left, Harry gave his friends the remainder of the Felix Felicis. He was worried for them, just as he was worried for Draco.

This was Cedric all over again.

When Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office, he wouldn't hear a word of anything Harry had to say. Instead, they were suddenly on their way to find a Horcrux – Salazar Slytherin's locket.

Dumbledore and Harry travelled to a dark cave from Tom Riddle's youth facing some of the darkest magic Harry had ever encountered. They were eventually successful in discovering the locket and escaping but when they finally arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry knew it was too late. Draco has done the deed he was ordained to do. They arrived at the Astronomy Tower where Dumbledore paralyzed Harry under his invisibility cloak.

Draco arrived to face Dumbledore and Harry couldn't believe it but, at the same time, he could. The love of his life had just disarmed the greatest wizard Harry had ever known. Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to stop Draco but he couldn't move. Tears trickled down Harry's face; he was incapacitated physically and soon emotionally as well.

"I can protect you, Draco, I can protect you both," Dumbledore said.

_Both? _Harry wondered.

"Both? What do you mean both?" Draco snapped.

"I know about you, and about your love. You will be protected from him, Draco, it is the only protection that can possibly work against the lure of his power," Dumbledore replied. "You, your love for Harry, and the new life."

"You … you know about that? How do you know?" Draco asked.

Harry wondered how did Dumbledore know about him and Draco? _Did Draco tell anyone, did he tell Snape?_

"I can help you, Draco, Harry and I, we can protect you! What you do from now on will only affect you. You're already seventeen, Draco. You're no longer under anyone's control."

"He'll kill my parents," Draco replied.

"I am sure they will come to your side once they know about their future legacy," Dumbledore answered. Harry didn't know what was going on, he had no clue what Dumbledore and Draco were talking about. _What legacy_?

It was too late; the Death Eaters had already entered the castle and accompanied Draco. They hadn't heard what Draco and Dumbledore had talked about, and shortly after, Snape joined them.

Snape killed Dumbledore.

The other Death Eaters rejoiced as Snape wrapped an arm around a crying Draco and pulled him away. Harry watched them walk away for a few short moments; he couldn't believe what had just happened. He had been so close, he could have saved Dumbledore – he could have saved Draco!

He had failed.

Harry pursued Snape to exact his revenge but was unsuccessful. Snape escaped with Draco. Harry, despite everything, couldn't understand how Draco could let Snape hold him like that. He was jealous, he was hurt, and he was betrayed by people Dumbledore had trusted. When Harry returned to Dumbledore's body in the Hospital Wing his heart was broken in a thousand pieces. Everyone around him was coming together, Fleur refused to leave Bill, Tonks confessed to Remus and even Ron and Hermione were comforting each other. Harry was alone – his one and only had left him. He went into the arms of another to cater to his worst enemy. Luna wrapped her arm around Harry to console him and he cried in her embrace for hours.

After Dumbledore's funeral was over Luna came over to Ron, Hermione and Harry to tell them that McGonagall left the funeral right away because Draco had returned and he was with Madam Pomfrey. Harry ran towards the castle, towards the Hospital Wing but McGonagall stopped him before he could reach.

"You're protecting him? He's the reason Dumbledore is dead! Let me see him!" Harry screamed through the hallway as he was pushed away from the wing. His friends were by his side when McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey cast a protective spell to keep everyone out.

"Dumbledore wanted this. He had asked for me to protect Draco," McGonagall answered.

"But why? I want to see him!" Harry yelled again.

"He isn't well and he'll not be seeing anyone." McGonagall didn't even flinch as she replied. "I've got orders from Dumbledore and you've got orders from Dumbledore, I suggest you carry out what has been requested of you, Potter. And let us do what we are meant to."

Harry's friends pulled him back away from the castle and returned to the lake where they had been previously. The further they moved the stronger the spell became and they weren't allowed back in. The only option that remained was to go to the station and board the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

**Thanks for reading ~ Comments are love!**


	2. PART TWO

**Draco's Story**

* * *

"How did this happen?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know," replied Draco.

"When?" Madam Pomfrey was next.

"I'm not sure exactly. Can you tell how far along?" Draco inquired. "I started feeling sick about three weeks ago and it wasn't until a few days after that I realised that it wasn't just a normal sort of virus. I was sick during random times of the day, waking up in the middle of the night to vomit."

"I conducted various tests when he initially came in with this condition," Madam Pomfrey spoke to McGonagall as though Draco wasn't even in the room. "This was the last thing I expected, during the secondary examination of his vitals; I've determined that Draco is over four weeks pregnant."

"I am right here!" Draco retorted. "How can this happen? I didn't even know men could get pregnant!"

"Pure-blood wizards are a rare exception when it comes to male pregnancy," Madam Pomfrey answered. "Rare but if the right potions are administered precisely …" she paused for a moment, "Wait, Draco… that day when I found you here, you weren't dressed. Oh dear, I never even thought about that."

"What?" both Draco and McGonagall exclaimed together.

"You weren't alone the nights you stayed in the hospital after you accident?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Draco…" McGonagall called his name when he'd bowed his head down due to embarrassment.

"I never even thought something like this would have happened, that's why I gave you that potion!" Pomfrey's voice was shaking, she was in utter disbelief.

"What exactly happened, Poppy?"

"I gave Draco a mixture of Urtica dioica, mandrake restorative draught and red raspberry mixed with other herbs…"

"And?" McGonagall asked, not understanding Madam Pomfrey's point.

"It is a fertility potion, but it also works well as a healing potion for life threatening wounds. I mixed the potion to ensure his injuries were healed completely within a few days but if wizards drink the potion and engage in sexual activities with another wizard it can lead to … pregnancy. It doesn't matter if they're wizards or witches."

"Who was it, Draco? Who visited you when you were here?" McGonagall demanded to know. Draco didn't answer. McGonagall sighed, "It's too late anyway, most of the students have already left."

"What are we going to do?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She turned to Draco to address him, "Draco, it isn't too late. If you wish to terminate – I can help you; we still have a short window of opportunity. Termination of a pregnancy in male wizards is highly dangerous as it can harm the host if not acted upon quickly within the first thirty-five days."

"It's probably too late," Draco answered. "Besides, I think if he ever found out that I also murdered his unborn child… I can't, I can't do that. The only way this pregnancy can be terminated is if I am also killed with it." Draco looked up to meet the gaze of the two older witches watching over him.

"How does this work? How long until I start showing? Would I be able to hide this from my parents, and other… wizards?" Draco paused for a moment and spoke again. "The Dark Lord – he's helped his followers, including my father, escape from Azkaban. They're all staying at the Manor."

"You can stay here, Draco, I can help you see this through," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I can't, he'll wonder why I haven't come home. He'll come here, looking for me," Draco answered, his voice full of fear.

"The Dark Lord? Why would he be interested in …" McGonagall paused. The horror on her face was hard to miss. "Draco, it can't be. That is why he was here, insisting to see you!" Draco looked up again to meet her gaze, tears trickling down his eyes; he looked at Madam Pomfrey and saw the realization set into her eyes.

"Harry Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Draco didn't say anything.

"But, I thought you two hated each other, I had never seen two students in my life before that were so ill willed towards each other than the two of you. With the exception of James Potter and Severus Snape," Madam Pomfrey added.

McGonagall didn't say anything. Draco looked up to meet her gaze and she simply nodded. Draco wasn't sure what the nod meant, did it mean that she had it figured out all along or did she think that all of it was just so bizarre that she was actually lost for words. "How long do you have before you are to return home?" she finally asked.

"My mother wrote to me a few days ago, she stated that once the Dark Lord's task had been completed…" Draco paused.

"Meaning Dumbledore's death?" McGonagall asked.

Draco nodded a yes then continued. "Aunt Bellatrix was going to free my father and other followers from Azkaban and gather at the Manor. I didn't return to the Manor straightaway because I was with Professor Snape and he had received instructions to keep me safe. He returned me here when he realised that I was ill."

"Does he know?" McGonagall asked, to which Draco shrugged. "I will owl your mother and indicate that you are quite ill and you cannot return home immediately. I will inform her that you need to stay under Madam Pomfrey's care for one week and then Snape can come and collect you and deliver you to Wiltshire."

Draco face went white and he was shaking just slightly but he nodded.

"I think that is a good enough idea. It's only a temporary situation," Madam Pomfrey reassured Draco. "I can observe you here for a week and make sure your health and the health of the life inside you is thriving. Additionally, I can provide you with a few potions that will conceal your status from others. You may experience bodily changes but the potion will have an enchantment that will prohibit others from seeing your transformation. You will need to make sure that you return to Hogwarts at the beginning of term in September."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. He felt a bit better though he wasn't sure what the future held for him. Would he tell his parents that he was carrying Harry Potter's child? Above all, Draco still wondered how Dumbledore knew about Draco. Draco turned to his side and closed his eyes to rest and continued thinking, what if Snape hadn't arrived at that time, what if he had taken Dumbledore's offer.

He would be safe, he would be with Harry.

0–0–0–0–0

One week later, Snape arrived in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The castle was nearly deserted with the exception of Filch, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey.

"Draco, do you think you are well enough to fly?" Snape asked a nervous Draco. He wasn't ready to leave the comfort of his protection under McGonagall. But, he knew that he needed to gather his courage, swallow his fear back.

He simply nodded in affirmation.

"What about Apparition?" Snape asked.

"My heart – it isn't entirely in the aspiration of returning home. I am afraid that if we Disapparate from Hogsmeade, I might accidentally split," Draco answered honestly. He didn't wish to return home, and for some odd reason felt at ease expressing his concerns to Snape.

"I understand. If it were up to me, I would rather you stay here in Madam Pomfrey's care, however, your parents seem to be worried and the Dark Lord has noticed your absence," Snape replied. His eyes expressed a kind of concern Draco had seen before, after Slughorn's party when he'd offered to help Draco for the first time. "Now that your father has been relinquished from Azkaban, I am quite certain that your absence will seem suspicious and he could resort to torturing your parents."

"I know, and that's why I must return home. I know the consequences," Draco answered as he grabbed on to his belongings and readied himself to leave the hospital wing, to leave Hogwarts. Most of his personal effects had been delivered to the Manor a week prior.

"Draco, before we leave, I just want to say – despite anything that happens from now on, and what you witness of my actions…" Snape paused for a moment as though he was carefully considering his next set of words. "Please be sure that whatever secrets of yours that I may be aware of, that you may wish to share with me, I will not share them with the Dark Lord." Draco's eyes widened, he wasn't sure exactly what Snape was talking about, but he was shocked regardless. "Stay out of sight as best as you can, and keep this on you at all times." Snape handed a bottle to Draco; the contents looked as though it was made of liquid gold.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he gripped the bottle and stared at it. He had a sneaking suspicion to what it was already though.

"I am sure you know what it is," Snape answered. "Use it wisely, and sparingly."

Draco nodded and clutched on to the bottle a bit more tightly. He placed it in his robes' pocket and picked up his suitcase. Shortly after leaving the hospital wing, Draco and Snape walked to the Clock Tower Entrance where Snape had placed two brooms for them to use. Draco mounted his broom and waited for Snape to take the lead.

The warm summer breeze hit Draco in the face instantaneously causing him to smile. He loved flying, he had almost forgotten that. It was the only thing he had loved for a long time and now it was one of the two things he loved the most in the world. He was suddenly intrigued by the idea that he could abandon Snape, and fly away. He didn't have to return to the Manor, he could go anywhere. Snape turned to look at him and caught his eye, he seemed vexed. Draco wondered if Snape could tell that Draco was thinking of escaping.

By the time they arrived at Hogsmeade Village all hope had vanished. Draco realised that he couldn't escape. His parents would be murdered in retaliation almost immediately. Also, it wasn't just him. He was carrying a child inside of him, Harry's child. Even if he did manage to run away and his parents survived, where would he go? The only care he could receive was under Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't go to St Mungo's, they wouldn't treat him there – he had the Dark Mark.

Draco attempted to shut his mind for the rest of the trip. He no longer wished to think of the possibilities, the chances he could have had, the opportunities he didn't procure. He had managed to shut his compassion for years, he didn't intend on starting onto down a road to self-pity.

Snape placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and transported him to the Malfoy Manor via Side-Along-Apparition. When they arrived in front of Draco's childhood home, he stumbled a bit. He quickly placed a hand on his stomach steadying himself physically. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at his gesture; Draco removed his hand from his stomach immediately.

"Yes, avoid actions like that," Snape said, "you'll cause unnecessary concern." He turned towards the gate that opened almost immediately and Snape and Draco made their way via the long courtyard towards the Manor.

0–0–0–0–0

For the remainder of his summer holidays, Draco did his best to stay out of the way. He had requested the house-elves deliver him a mug of tea to his room every morning. When he'd wake up, he'd release a small droplet of Felix Felicis in his tea. He did that nearly every time Voldemort had required his presence at their meeting. His biggest fear had been that if he were near the Dark Lord or other powerful Death Eaters, they would perform Legilimency and see his every secret, regardless of the fact that he was an accomplished Occlumens. He didn't inform his parents of his pregnancy and often blamed a house-elf's cooking if he experienced nausea and vomiting in front of other Manor occupants.

The first of September could not have arrived fast enough, but it finally did.

Draco had witnessed the torture and murder of many innocents that supported Muggle-born wizardry, including Charity Burbage, a Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts. Additionally, there were times when Draco was forced to torture individuals that failed to carry out the Dark Lord's charges. Draco did the best he could to seem malevolent and unforgiving, however, most of the time he'd Obliviate his victims and made them believe that they had been brutally tortured for hours and were drained from their punishment. He couldn't perform the torture, he didn't wish to witness the torture so he simply made his victims believe that they had been tortured.

Before leaving for Hogwarts, Draco had finally disclosed to his mother the secret he had been hiding all summer. He knew that his mother would protect him, no matter what, but didn't reveal to her who the child's father was. "I'll let you know when the time is right," he assured her and she couldn't argue back. He could see in her eyes that she'd realised how much he had changed and that he really had no one else but himself to rely on for his security.

On the Hogwarts Express Draco sat with the Slytherins of his year but soon realised that his friends were keeping their distance from him. No matter how much his family had tried to be in the good graces of the Dark Lord, it had become evident that the Malfoys had lost their influence in the Death Eater circles. Draco stormed out of the car where the Slytherins had sat and decided to roam around the train when he came across Luna.

"Draco, should you be storming around the cabins like this, in your condition?" Luna asked.

"My condition?" What – how could she know?

"I see what others don't, didn't Harry tell you?" Luna stated. "Having trouble with your friends?"

"It seems I am not as vile as I once used to be," Draco replied looking out the window into the green mountains as the train sped by. "Thus, I am no longer loved as I once had been."

Soon their conversation was interrupted by Neville and Ginny who had begun to walk about the cabins looking for Luna. Ginny immediately brought out her wand when she saw Luna with Draco. Neville was right behind her, telling her to wait. He was of age now and he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Get your filthy paws away from her, Malfoy," Neville declared.

"It's quite alright, we are – Well, I am not sure, Draco, are we friends?" Luna asked, turning towards Draco so her back was turned to Ginny and Neville. Draco nodded in trepidation, and looked up at Ginny and Neville who stared at each other in disbelief.

"I – I want to help," Draco said to the two Gryffindors standing in front of him. "I want to join Dumbledore's Army."

Ginny and Neville snorted almost in unison. They shook their heads and returned to pointing their wands at Draco's face.

"No, listen. Just give me a chance!" Draco begged. He looked at Luna who nodded and grabbed his hand and began to walk away. She led the group to her empty cabin and shortly Draco casted the Muffliato Charm.

Ginny and Neville exchanged a look of surprise again and Draco figured he knew why. He had learned this incantation from Harry, who would have previously told them about it. It wasn't a famous spell after all so they were probably wondering how Draco was aware of it.

"Potter…taught me," Draco announced. "If that's what you're wondering."

Ginny and Neville nodded in affirmation as though they were willing to hear whatever Draco had to say. Draco told them that he had information on the Death Eaters that were going to be at Hogwarts and he could help them provide information if they were in contact with Harry.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Ginny asked. "Do you know his mission?"

"No," Draco replied. "I have no idea."

"When was the last time you saw him, spoke to him?" Neville asked.

"Around the time Dumbledore died," Draco answered, his eyes were almost inundated, and holding the tears back was proving to be difficult.

"Who killed Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. Her voice wasn't as soft as Luna's; her tone wasn't as empathetic as Neville's.

Draco didn't expect them to believe him, to help him. He had never said a word that wasn't full of scorn towards the three of them in the past six years he'd known them. He expected to be hexed at any given moment.

"I was… instructed by the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore, and I was near successful. However, in the end, I wasn't able to carry out the task. To ensure that the Dark Lord doesn't murder my parents for my failure, Professor Snape completed the mission."

"So, Snape is a Death Eater," Neville said.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. He'd promised my mother he'd watch out for me at Hogwarts and that's what he did. But, he also kept my secrets from the Dark Lord, secrets that, if they were revealed, would destroy Harry." Draco had removed his wand from his pocket, which alarmed the two adversaries sitting across from him. He held up the wand in a precautionary way, away from them and ultimately placed it on the table amidst them.

"What secrets?" Ginny snapped. She seemed the least persuaded of the group. Draco thought it might have had something to do with her feelings for Harry. "Why should we believe you? Why are you willing to help us?"

"If you'll allow me, I'd like to use my wand," Draco said as he removed a bottle of potion and placed it on the table as well. It was the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him to hide his natural state from the wizarding public. Though Neville and Luna had nodded, Draco waited for a confirmation from Ginny. She looked sideways to meet Neville's eyes and nodded curtly.

"I am not necessarily – exclusively – helping you," Draco continued. "I am also ensuring my own safety."

Draco pointed the wand towards himself and whispered, "_Finite Incantatem_." At first nobody reacted, but, slowly, Draco saw both Neville and Ginny's eyes widen with shock.

"What is this trickery?" Ginny asked.

"This isn't any sort of a trick, I am a pure-blood wizard and I am pregnant," Draco announced.

"That still doesn't answer why you're helping us or why you're seeking our assistance," Ginny retorted.

"It's Potter's," Draco asserted as he opened the potion bottle that sat on the table and drank from it. Moments later the illusion had returned and he looked normal again.

"That's impossible!" Ginny screamed. Draco was now glad for the charm he'd put in place otherwise that reaction would have definitely resulted in attention.

"It's not impossible," Luna said. "I've kept Harry's secret and the nights he was supposedly spending time with me, he was meeting – Draco. Although, I didn't know it was him, I knew it was someone Harry didn't wish to acknowledge publicly."

"Makes sense," Neville added, causing Ginny to turn and glare at him. "What? You didn't share a dorm with Harry, you didn't know him." He turned to look at Draco and asked, "How far along?"

"About four months. I had no idea this was possible but apparently it is. Harry doesn't know, he has no idea. I cut all communication with him when it happened and I now have no way of contacting him. I don't know where he is and can't tell that he's got a child on the way." Draco felt himself trembling. Luna placed an arm around him trying to console him. Neville looked sympathetic and Ginny looked as though she was going to hex him anyway.

"You really hurt him," Ginny proclaimed after a few moments of silence. "We had a birthday party for him, right before Bill and Fleur's wedding and he was…miserable. He wouldn't let anyone in, and Ron and Hermione, they wouldn't tell me what he was so upset about. He had nightmares every night and I asked him if they were about You-Know-Who and he said no, but never shared them."

Even though Draco was sure that Ginny was trying to make him feel more wretched than he already did, he was glad to hear of any news of Harry. The fact that Harry was still alive and safe, made Draco feel better.

"Tell me more about him," Draco requested. For the next hour, Ginny told Draco stories of Harry and what he'd been doing at the Burrow before he took off with Ron and Hermione. Luna and Neville listened intently as well. Eventually Draco had to take his leave; he thanked Ginny and the others for their understanding and claimed that he'd contact them soon when they'd arrive at Hogwarts. Needless to say, but Draco reminded them anyway, that to keep up appearances he would have to be his old-self if they were to cross paths in the hallways at the castle.

Draco returned to the cabin where his fellow Slytherin mates were sitting. The only person who said anything about his lengthy absence was Pansy who he replied to vaguely and insolently, causing her to turn and place her arms around another seventh year boy.

When the students arrived at Hogwarts, Draco was almost immediately summoned by Madam Pomfrey for a check-up. He handed her a journal he'd been keeping about his health and bodily changes, along with the potions he'd been taking and their dosage. She was thoroughly impressed and Draco couldn't help but take delight in her commendations.

His delight was short-lived however. Madam Pomfrey informed Draco that the sixth to the seventh month of male pregnancy was the most difficult along with the fact that he'd have to go through a caesarean section procedure after his thirty-sixth week. A normal female pregnancy lasted up to forty weeks but the chances of infantile death was higher in wizard pregnancy so they operated on the patient a month earlier than the norm. He would be sent to a proper hospital where they'd perform the operation. Draco asked how he'd keep it a secret if he were to deliver the child at St Mungo's.

"Minerva and Severus can figure that out. You're still a ways away from that day," Madam Pomfrey answered as she handed his journal back to Draco and gave him a vial of potion for sleeping through the night without pain.

Madam Pomfrey had been correct. As the days went by it was becoming more and more difficult for Draco to walk up a flight of stairs without being winded. Thanks to advice from Neville, Draco had summoned a second year to carry his books for him as he went to his classes. No one seemed to think anything odd of Draco's actions and if anything, the Carrows, the new Death Eater professors at Hogwarts, found it impressive and praiseworthy.

By the time the Christmas holidays rolled around Draco was almost always bed-ridden. His visits to the hospital wing were becoming suspicious, so Neville had decided to help him. Neville had recently converted the Room of Requirement into a meeting place, then eventually a hiding place for Dumbledore's Army. Whenever Draco needed additional assistance, he'd contact Neville using a Protean Charm and Neville would deliver him to the Room of Requirement for rest.

Draco's health was declining slowly; he knew that he would be unable to go back to the Manor for the holidays so he wrote to his parents about allowing him to stay at Hogwarts. Snape owled the Malfoys as well indicating that he was giving Draco private lessons and that he was becoming most proficient in the Dark Arts and his talents would eventually impress the Dark Lord. Lucius was hesitant in his reply but eventually agreed to allow Draco to stay at Hogwarts. Draco was sure that his mother must have influenced Bellatrix to help convince Lucius that Draco would do better with new skills to impress the Dark Lord.

Draco was well safeguarded under Snape's guidance and Neville's protection. Neville still did not trust Snape, he wasn't sure why he was helping Draco, but Draco had assured him that Snape was unaware of his involvement with Dumbledore's Army.

The D.A. lost one of their leaders when the Death Eaters kidnapped Luna from the Hogwarts Express during her trip home. Ginny wrote to Neville immediately upon arriving home about Luna's capture. Draco was disappointed to hear this because Luna had been the only one who trusted him completely and he became resentful towards himself because he did not uncover the plan on time, he could have saved her. Neville comforted Draco that it wasn't his fault and that they were doing great work together.

Slowly, all the members in the D.A. had found out about Draco and accepted him. He had provided vital information about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Hesitant at first, many eventually began to consider Draco their friend. Draco had done for many during the Christmas holidays what Harry had done in their fifth year. He'd taught them tactics on escaping pain and avoiding Legilimency. Draco had even mastered the trick to become immune to Veritaserum. He informed his colleagues of the D.A. tricks he'd mastered over the summer holidays and happily demonstrated them.

In return, the members of the Dumbledore's Army concentrated on helping Draco cast a Patronus. It took almost all of the holidays for Draco to accomplish the task. Many, including Draco, were afraid that if he tried to cast a Patronus he would only accomplish in conjuring a horde of maggots from his wand. For this reason, he had stayed away from practicing it for days, until Neville had encouraged him. Neville shared with him the story of his first time casting one and how it was Harry's positive encouragement and words that had helped him. Draco knew, and Neville had figured it out, that if he'd mention Harry in anything, Draco would be willing to try it.

"You're on your way of becoming a pure-heart wizard," Neville said.

Draco didn't respond, he didn't believe him.

"You love Harry, that's step one. You're carrying your love child, step two." Neville grinned as Draco glared at him for making fun of his expectant state.

"You know if I could actually get up, I would reach over and choke you," Draco replied as he lazily sat on a Transfigured sofa in the Room of Requirement.

Think of the happiest thing you can, Draco ran the instructions in his head. The happier the better.

First time he kissed Harry? No, that was more shocking than happy. The first time he came in Harry's mouth? Again, kinky, blissful, even, but not exactly happy.

"Are you thinking about sex?" Neville asked. Draco reacted in a manner he was sure confirmed Neville's suspicions. "Don't think about it like that, when was the time you were afraid of something and it went well, how did that make you feel?"

Draco thought again, then he remembered. He hastily stood up from the sofa and closed his eyes. He thought the words, North Tower, Trelawney's Chamber, the time he'd waited for Harry to arrive. He was afraid Harry didn't get the message or that he wouldn't show and slowly the door opened and it was still dark but Draco could see that Harry had arrived. The joy he felt feeling when he'd launched himself on Harry and kissed him, and Harry had kissed him back.

Draco raised his wand, opened his eyes and clearly articulated the words: "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

A silvery-white strand of energy bloomed from his wand and filled the room. It wasn't as big as Draco would have hoped but the fact that it wasn't maggots was an instant relief. _I suppose I am not that evil-hearted after all. _

The room cheered at Draco's attempt and encouraged him to do it again. Every time the thought of Harry, and the positive effect to the anticipation in the tiny room in the North Tower, it became stronger and stronger and Draco felt as though the life inside of him was adding onto the positive energy emanating from his wand.

"The last one you conjured was the biggest yet, did you add onto the happy memory?" Neville asked.

"Sort of, I added on the fact that the happy memory led me here, and to a friendship with you," Draco answered. It was true, if he hadn't had that moment with Harry in the hidden room, perhaps he wouldn't have become pregnant. That moment had truly changed Draco's life. He now saw a new possibility, a new ending to his life that he hadn't seen before and a lot of it had to do with the encouragement Neville had provided.

* * *

0–0–0–0–0

* * *

Draco had a sneaking suspicion that if the Death Eaters had captured Luna under the Dark Lord's orders then she must be at the Malfoy Manor. He wrote to his mother that night asking her about herself and any developments in the Manor. He particularly was curious about any new unwanted guests. The next day he had received a reply from his mother.

Dearest Draco,

I am glad to hear from you and happy that you've still decided to write to me given your busy schedule and the extra classes you are taking at Hogwarts. As to your question, the Manor and its inhabitants are doing quite well. We have managed to turn the cellar underneath the first floor into a secured space for the uninvited and unrewarding guests of the Dark Lord. Further, I was happy to hear from your friend who has nothing but the kindest words for you. I will make sure that she doesn't suffer an unreasonable discomfort. Moreover, she's quite the master in Occlumency which your aunt doesn't seem to appreciate.

I hope you are taking care of your health.

Love Always,

Mother.

"Well that's our Luna," Neville commented when Draco showed him the letter his mother had sent.

"My mother will be true to her word, I am sure she'll make sure Luna is safe," Draco assured.

"Does she know?" Neville asked, pointing at Draco's invisible pregnant belly. Everyone that accompanied Draco in the Room of Requirement was aware of Draco's pregnancy but Draco insisted upon keeping his physical appearance hidden in case someone from the outside barged in at any moment's notice. However, whilst he could hide his pregnancy, he was unable to hide the distress on his face.

"She does, she's been – quite understanding," Draco answered. He sat on the sofa in the room and decided to nap. The holidays were almost over and he only had a few months left before he was to be transported to St Mungo's for his operation.

* * *

0–0–0–0–0

* * *

The Christmas holidays went by fast for everyone, including Draco, who was in pain most of the time. As January rolled around and students returned to Hogwarts, it was becoming near impossible for Draco to walk. Thankfully, Harry had given Ginny her Marauder's Map who in turn had given it to Neville for safe keeping. With the help of the map, Neville and Draco managed to avoid the Death Eater professors in the hallway when they were roaming the hallways trying to get to the hospital wing.

Draco spent the last days of January and the end of his pregnancy under Madam Pomfrey's devoted care. The Carrows, who had taken over most of the teaching and discipline of the school, were notified that Draco was quite sick and perhaps contagious and that they'd best stay away. They obliged. The only professors that visited Draco were Snape and McGonagall, although at separate times.

Draco realised that McGonagall avoided Snape most of the time, after what had happened, and only trusted him with the fact that he genuinely cared for Draco. Snape confided in Draco that he must keep appearances up for the sake of the Dark Lord and the safety of the students.

Draco was in worse position than anyone could have imagined - he was in no shape to be transported to St Mungo's. Snape, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had to work together to get two of the best Healers from St Mungo's to Floo over to Hogwarts whilst also keeping them concealed from the Carrows.

Draco remembered the pain he woke up with in the morning, but he didn't remember much of what happened after that. He had been unconscious for over six hours while the procedure took place. He woke up at nine o'clock at night on the 13th of February, 1998 having given birth to a sickly looking blond-haired boy with emerald green eyes. Except only Draco thought he looked sickly, he was soon informed that all babies look like that when they are born.

Draco held his child in his arms and successfully kept his tears at bay until everyone had cleared the room. In the middle of the night, Neville, and Ginny visited him to see the baby. Draco asked Ginny for a favour.

"Will you take the baby with you to your home when you return for the Easter holidays?" He asked. "I can't take him to the Manor and I can't leave him here. Do you think that'll be possible? Do you think your parents will care for him?"

Ginny was surprised by Draco's question but ultimately smiled warmly. "I will owl mum and ask her. I can't really ask her directly as the Carrows tend to read our incoming and outgoing mail. But she'll understand and I am sure she will be fine with it."

"I can give you access to my private account at Gringotts –"

"Don't be stupid, Draco," Ginny snapped. "He's a baby; I am not going to take your money to take care of Harry's baby." Ginny had stopped looking at Draco and concentrated on the baby again. "He's lovely. I don't want your money, I might just steal him." She laughed.

Draco snapped at Ginny's comment and took the baby away from her arms. He was about to say something curt, when she spoke again. "Relax, Draco. I am only teasing you. I am sorry, he's adorable and he'll be well loved. But, I know who he belongs to. Okay?"

Draco felt better with the warm reception Ginny had given to his son. He finally returned the baby back to Ginny so she could cuddle him.

"Did you name him yet?" Neville asked.

"I don't know what to name him," Draco answered. "I know a name my mum said she wanted if she had another child. She said she would want my child to be named that, but, I don't know if I can just name him without Harry's consent."

"Well we need to call him something," Neville replied.

"Albus," Draco answered.

"What?" Both Ginny and Neville asked in unison.

"Scorpius was the name my mother had selected. So Albus Scorpius Malfoy-Potter I suppose would be the official name. But calling him baby Malfoy or baby Potter would be precarious. So Albus shall do for now." Draco looked at his two friends and they still had an inclination of shock in their eyes but, they smiled in agreement.

"Al –" said Ginny. "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

0–0–0–0–0

* * *

A month later Ginny, Neville and Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home for the Easter Holidays. Draco still had a bit of the Felix Felicis left and placed two drops each in all three of their drinks. He pocketed the rest of the potion for a later time, less than a quarter of the vial was left. Draco felt the need to hold on to it.

Ginny carried the bassinet with Neville as though they were carrying a picnic basket. Nobody stopped them thanks to Seamus and Michael Corner creating a distraction. The two of them had picked a fight with one of the Slytherin seventh-years. All the Professors and the chaperons concentrated on the fight and Ginny managed to board the train with the baby without exposure.

While they were on the train Draco promised Neville that he'd make sure Luna was alright and, if possible, help her escape. Draco noticed a hint of jealousy in Ginny's eyes when Neville showed compassion towards Luna's wellbeing. Draco pointed towards Ginny with his eyes to Neville who caught the hint and added on.

"Good, she's a great person and I really like her dad." Draco glared at Neville. "I mean, she's like a sister to me, you know. My parents were – you know – pronounced insane when I was a baby, so I didn't have any siblings growing up. It's been lonely." Draco grinned at Neville. He knew that Neville was only stating the fact to win Ginny over, but a sense of guilt carried over to Draco. It was his aunt who had caused all the pain in Neville's life and now he sat here holding no ill-will towards Draco.

Neville accomplished the task of getting puppy dog eyes from Ginny. She hugged him immediately and Draco relaxed back into the seat in his compartment.

Everyone went their own way when they arrived at King's Cross Station. Narcissa came to the station to meet Draco and before she had a chance to get fenced off by her family, Ginny managed to give Narcissa a peek of her grandson. Narcissa began sobbing immediately. Most people, Draco imagined, probably thought that his mother was weeping at seeing him. He held his mother still for a few moments, letting her cry out the pain. He knew he had done enough crying for a lifetime and now his job was to ensure that everyone around him was safe.

"What's his name?" Narcissa whispered as she took her son away from the station.

"Albus Scorpius," Draco answered. She frowned at realising that her grandson was named after Dumbledore but Draco glared at her grimace and she smiled. "He sounds wonderful."

"He is," Draco replied. He gave her a picture of him holding baby Al in his arms. It was from a few days before in the Room of Requirement when Draco, Neville and Ginny had been planning how to transfer the baby out of Hogwarts.

She gasped when she saw the picture and Draco shushed her in order to avoid attention.

"How is his father taking it? Why is he going to stay with Ginny Weasley? Draco! Don't tell me Ron Weas –" Narcissa paused.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mother, the father is not Ron Weasley or any kind of Weasley," Draco retorted. She sighed with relief. "He does not have a hint of red hair on him." Narcissa nodded in acknowledgement. "It's Potter."

"DRACO! This is not the time for jokes," Narcissa snapped.

Draco laughed but didn't correct his mother. He had already taken away the joy of holding her grandson; he wasn't going to cause her any more grief for the day. He was glad to have his old body back and he simply prayed that his son and the Weasleys would be safe from the Dark Lord.

Draco continued the tradition he had carried when he stayed at the Manor over the summer. He stayed out of the way from Death Eaters - especially his aunt. At night, Draco took a few more drops of Felix Felicis and went down to the cellar to seek out Luna. He was surprised to see Ollivander and Griphook there as well. Luna came to the gate of the cellar and held Draco's hand. He was trembling whilst she was perfectly calm.

"I promise I'll find you a way to get you out of here, Luna," Draco promised.

She simply smiled and nodded. She said she was happy as long as her dad was safe. Draco was glad to know that after all this time, Luna still had placed her trust in him and was assured that he would, in fact, save her.

Draco returned the next two nights to speak with Luna and to make sure she was comfortable. "Why don't you get her out of here if she's your girlfriend?" Griphook spoke with disdain.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord cares about that?" Draco retorted without correcting him.

The next night, Draco developed a plan to help Luna and the others escape. He was going to try to convince his aunt to let him torture Luna so that she'd allow him to open the door to the cellar then he'd have to figure out a way to take his mother and Luna with him, away from the Manor.

His plan never saw the light of day because the next morning, Harry and his friends had been captured.

Bellatrix summoned Draco to recognise Harry. "If that is Harry Potter, Draco will know."

Draco looked at a bloke, about his age, staring back at him. He refused to make eye-contact. Draco's heart jumped with terror.

"Draco – come here, look properly."

Draco looked at the bloke's face, he had long black hair, and a dark shadow formed around his jaw. He looked as though he'd been living in a jungle for months. Draco ached for him to say something, hear his voice. He kept his outward demeanour calm but he was dying on the inside.

Draco leaned in closer, he could almost feel the breath from the other man on his face. But, the other man kept looking away, he avoided eye contact with Draco at all cost.

"Is it, Draco? Is it him?" Bellatrix demanded.

"I don't know," Draco replied. He could feel his father's excitement behind him, he seemed overjoyed at the idea of catching Harry Potter.

Draco knew it was him, he felt the other body's reluctance, he felt the other man's breath on his face. It was all too familiar, the way the body arched away from him, avoiding Draco, Draco's heart couldn't have been lying. They had created a life together, every fibre of his being was screaming that this was the father of his child. That this was Harry Potter.

"Potter and his friends caught at last!" Lucius crowed.

More confusion ensued, everyone argued over power and money all around them, and Draco simply stood quietly staring at the man that could be Harry Potter, that was Harry Potter.

"Where did you get this sword?" Draco heard Aunt Bellatrix's voice and his concentration was broken. Someone had found a sword somewhere, why did it matter? His aunt seemed absolutely furious.

"I'll take the prisoners downstairs," Draco suddenly announced. He didn't wait for anyone to respond to him, he grabbed the stranger's arm and pulled him towards the cellar. He grabbed Ron and Hermione on his way but Bellatrix wanted Hermione to stay. He couldn't save her, not at the moment anyway.

"Just come with me," Draco whispered to the man who reluctantly followed. Ron kept screaming Hermione's name but he was forced down to the cellar as well.

When they arrived Harry let go of Draco's grip. He was about to punch Draco when Luna called out for him. Ron was lost screaming Hermione's name as they heard Bellatrix torturing her.

"I haven't got a lot of time, take this." Draco handed the last of his Felix Felicis to Harry. "It should be enough for you when the opportunity arises to escape."

"What is it?" Harry asked glaring down at the liquid gold. "Wait, is this –"

"That's what you've been taking to come and meet me every night. That's why you haven't gotten caught," Luna said.

"You've been meeting Luna every night?"

"Yeah, I had a plan. I was going to help them escape today with my mother but you –" Draco paused.

"Why are you helping us?" Harry asked.

Hermione's screams only got louder and Ron's sobs along with them.

"I haven't got time to explain –"

"Get the Goblin, Draco bring the Goblin!" Draco heard his father's voice screaming from the top of the stairs.

"Take this," Draco handed something to Harry and grabbed Griphook to take him upstairs. "It won't explain everything but Luna can fill you in."

* * *

0–0–0–0–0

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning on a small bed in Shell Cottage, reliving the past twenty-four hours of his life. He'd been caught by Death Eaters, almost been surrendered to Voldemort. He'd been reunited with Draco for a brief moment, he'd lost Dobby. He must have cried tears of blood. His head spun in a million directions. Nothing made sense, and for some reason it all made sense. He stared at a small photo of Draco with Ginny and Neville holding a baby boy.

Luna told him he had a son.

_I have a son?_

Harry didn't even know wizards could get pregnant. All of a sudden Dumbledore's words were ringing in Harry's ears.

_Future legacy._

Dumbledore knew about Draco's pregnancy.

_You, your love for Harry, and the new life._

The boy was with Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley family. They were safe. He needed to end this, and soon. He needed to speak to Ollivander and Griphook. He needed to return to Hogwarts and reunite his family. More than anything, Harry had a bigger cause, it was bigger than the fact that his mother had died to save his life, and it was time for him now to protect his own.

* * *

~**THE END~**

* * *

**Thanks for reading - I hope you guys liked it! I would love a review!  
**

**Other Notes: This was written for Harry Draco MPREGfest on LiveJournal. Prompt was: hopeful ending.**


End file.
